In stage environments, it is often desirable to hang the items from the ceiling. For example, different winches and other items may be hung from support structures on a ceiling. A first winch for example may roll along a track in order to move to move the things it holds, e.g, scenery, to different places.
Different support structures may be used including a I beam, and others.
Devices can also be mounted to move along tracks in the floor, for example a knife edge or a so-called “dog”. For example, a track may be formed in the floor, where scenery can move along and be supported by the track in the floor.
Different structural elements are often used for different purposes. For example, a rolling winch may be attached to an I-beam connection on the ceiling. Moving scenery may be attached to moving elements on the floor. This necessitates, however, that workers setting up the stage have adequate stock of many different supports.